In one known outlet device there is provided a hose which is generally a conventional scarcely foldable rubber tube with a fabric reinforcement. This tube is attached to the outlet pipe by a screw cap or retaining nut and is generally provided with a tap at its free end which can be opened and closed. This outlet device is little suited for a fluid container which is designed simultaneously as a transporting and storing container as well as a delivery container for the fluid filled in it.
For that purpose many containers are provided with a metal tap which is attached to the outlet pipe. That is expensive, especially when the fluid containers are disposable plastic (synthetic resin) containers.
Furthermore the use of a tap or cock causes difficulties when the outlet pipe has a large cross section as is required when the fluid in the container has a comparatively high viscosity and the emptying or dispensing time should be small. Taps of correspondingly large diameters are scarcely conventional. They are made from metal so that heavy space consuming components may have to be used although they are little suited for connection with a plastic fluid container. To an increasing degree such a container is being used directly for transport and storage of fluids, especially high viscosity fluids.